The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine whose engine unit support, comprising such sound-generating parts as cylinders, cylinder head, pistons, piston rods, crankshaft bearings, crankshaft, is attached to the crankcase by means of several sound-insulating and force-transmitting elements insulating the crankcase against structure-borne sound. These elements are of substantially hollow-cylindrical shape and are located outside of the oil-wetted area in the crankcase, with their axes being parallel to the axis of the crankshaft.